


Our Truth in December

by Terra_Pash



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Based on your lie in april, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Dream SMP Ensemble, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Pash/pseuds/Terra_Pash
Summary: Technoblade is a lot of things. He’s the number one on the ranking of Hypixel Potato farming, the Blade of the Dream SMP, a Greek mythology geek, and blood shedder. But most importantly of all, he’s a friend, a family, and a brother. However, what if I told you he’s also a violinist?The Holstein Violin hasn’t been touched for a long time, strings were untuned, the wood were rotting away and the Rosin has stopped crumbling a long time ago. Regardless, you can still play it and get that high-quality sound. Wilbur brought this for Techno to match with his Guitar and Tommy’s Piano....So why did Techno stop playing? When did Wilbur become so paranoid? How is Tommy? And lastly, where’s Phil?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), The previous tag will come soon, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Important note!

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on your Lie in April, hehe. Anyways, this idea was created by me and that someone who encouraged me to make a prompt called “L’manberg were worth more than you ever were.”
> 
> Anyways, sub to her or them...Idk their gender  
> Imma send their twitch link here, hopefully they won’t mind.  
> https://www.twitch.tv/frozen_sage
> 
> Thank you!

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

-This takes place when Tommy was still exiled.

-May follow canonical storylines but will also have non-canonical scenes/ chapter.

-Don’t claim this work as yours, thank you.

-No shipping! They’re all platonic or family in a sense.

-Enjoy reading, please leave Kudos if you can! (by choice, I won’t force you.) 

-Techno is a Piglin hybrid because then...he can probably perform stuff properly.

-This is your lie in April (Shigastu wa kimi no uso) AU. Well...kinda?

  
Hello Readers,

thank you for choosing to read our Truth in December, this was based on an idea where I drew Tommy playing Piano in the sky (based on Your lie in April where Kaori was seen playing Violin during her death), and someone (aka the one whom I sent their twitch link of) got the note it was Your lie in April and another person didn’t want dehydration (if you guys are reading this, sorry!) and we made the idea.  
  


Due to personal and professional life, I have no idea when will I update this but I will if I can. The first chapter will be out soon.

Thank you for your reading again, Kudos to all of you!

-Terra_Pash  
  
Edit: The first chapter is already out.


	2. Raccoon of the century

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos wasn’t what he was expecting. 
> 
> Why can’t anyone leave him alone? He’s trying his best to not snap out and become a monster he may be.
> 
> Dried blood stains stayed on the Pickaxe, guess he’s going to need to Wash it all off later.
> 
> Well, that would have been the case if wasn’t for the worst Raccoon of the century!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the next chapter will be non-canonical. Majority of the dialogues were taken from the stream and are either adjusted or not there.
> 
> Hehe, I spent a whole day, I feel bad for the authors...
> 
> But sooner or later, I’ll make a book cover and it will be posted at the first chapter or an extra chapter just in case people don’t read the first one.

_“I have a Pickaxe and I’ll put it through your teeth! I’ll put it through your teeth, Quackity!”_

And thus, the duel started…hours ago.

New footsteps replaced the growing layers of Snow, Techno was struggling.

His time in retirement went sh*t. First, his only friend and comrade got house arrested for being loyal.

_“This is considered treason so imagine you’re under house arrest.”_

_“My Grandpa is under house arrest!”_

His horse, Carl, was Achilles’ heel. 

_“Drop everything! Or…_

**_I’m going to kill this horse in front of you._ ** _”_

He almost lost his first life.

_“This is an execution.”_

And was forced to kill Quackity. 

_“You know I tried convincing you guys that government was not the answer. The Government was actually the cause of all your problems, alright? I tried to convince you guys by fighting alongside with you as brothers and you just casted me aside,_ **You used me**. I tried to use force but you still formed a government and when I went into hiding, when I retired, when I swore off violence, you hunted me down, **_you hurt my friend(s)._ ** _”_

The voices demand blood and all Techno wants is to live a pacifist life from now on, but nobody believes him. Honestly, he expected L’manberg to understand that he’s a changed man but it seems things don't seem to go his way. 

  
  


_E_

_E_

_Blood for the Blood god_

_Tommy is living under your house lmao-_

_E_

_Shut up_

_Carlllll_

_E_

“Be quiet, chat. I’m having a headache.” Techno groaned and rubbed his forehead, still shaken up by today’s event, who knew Quackity was a little sh*t? 

(Note: To those offended, he was acting like one to Techno but I’m not calling him one. Please don’t send hate.)

Speaking of little sh*t-

“Heh?” 

... **Someone has been here.** ( ~~_TommyTommy_ **_TOMMY_ **~~ _)_

Forget previous events, there’s an issue to be dealt with right now.

Techno hopped on his horse and _took off._

  
  


Within seconds, the Horse ran faster, and the house seems to get bigger.

Of course, it will get bigger, the closer you are, the bigger the object seems. 

———

It didn’t take long to arrive and realize who it was.

Techno stared at the Raccoon boy in front of him. Apparently, Theseus has been living under his house and stealing his things.

“Take a picture, it will last longer.” Ah, so the exiled-hero finally talked.

_‘It would be awkward if anyone knew a child is living in my basement.’_

(Note: If you see a single quote-on-quote mark, this represents a thought although it doesn’t apply to everything.)

“You look ugly.” 

“What are you doing in my house, Tommy?”

“...Well, hello! Ow do?”

“What are you doing in my house, Tommy!” 

“You mean, our house. I say we call it our house!” Tommy replied as he took a bite from a Gapple (that he definitely didn’t steal from their supposed house) and the Piglin’s eye twitched at motion. 

_Communism 100_

_LMAO_

_E_

_RACCOONINNIT_

_E_

The chat has made their comeback, so it seems.

“Get out of my house, Tommy!”

“No way, I live here!” Tommy climbed down to his room under the basement.

“WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!”

“Wait, you don’t have to climb down!”

Technoblade followed him down despite Tommy’s insistence not to.

“What. The. Heck. Is. This?!”

“Hey, you need to cool down!” Tommy splashed some potions at Techno in an attempt to cool him down. 

Techno wasn’t impressed by this day, an execution, duel, and his horse and Phil then Tommy became a thief. He slowly looked up to the blonde. 

“...THAT DID NOTHING!”

Tommy wheezes so hard, it almost concerned Techno how he still hasn't died yet over lung issues. But then Dream is still alive, so it doesn’t matter now, does it?

“Anyways, now, you listen to me. Here’s what we do, here’s what we do.”

…

“Go away actually, this is my room.”

“And this is my house.” Techno answered in “my house, my rules” voice.

“Well, this is my room! Now, good night.” Tommy jumped on his bed and proceeded to sleep.

—Comedy scene—

Tubbo: No. No, he didn’t, he couldn’t have!

The Communicator:

TommyInnit: Ow do’?

Chat: LMAO, LOOK AT THE COMMUNICATOR XD

(Note: Just thought you need it, you know, after all those?)

—End of Comedy scene—

Techno wanted Answers. No, scratch that. He NEEDED answers. This is all too sudden for him.

It was clear to Tommy that Techno isn’t leaving him alone anytime soon.

“Alright, if it makes you feel any better, I can explain to you what happened.” Tommy blurted out. Techno raised his eyebrow. What exactly happened in exile?

“Ok, explain to me what happened.” Techno replied, leaning against the wall. It’s going to be a long explanation, he can feel it from his TechnoBlade-y sense. (For those who got the reference, kudos to you)

“First, wipe that frown upside down, bro.” Techno looked up, this would be a waste of time if it wasn't for the circumstances. 

“Explain now.” 

“Well, I was living alone, kinda sad, kinda sad. Everyone thought I was depressing and sh*t. And then, you know, I’ve been thinking a lot out loud nowadays. I was living with my good friend, Dream but the Last 48 hours were confusing. I can’t remember-

No, I do remember, but emotion-wise!”

Of course, TommyInnit was a boy led by emotions, impulsive and not logical. It doesn’t make him bad, but it makes him stupid in some ways. 

Then he continued.

“Say Technoblade, have you ever seen a big Zigzag? A big zigzag like there’s rainbow and also Dog sh*t like it was so confusing and so I ended up-“

“Now I’m imagining things.” Techno interrupted. 

Tommy laughed, seemingly to not believe the scenario in front of him. “TechnoBlade is thinking about other things?!”

He then continued again. “I realized Dream...although a good friend for a long time, is a wrong’un and I hate him. And I don’t like thinking about him, I just know right now because the more I think about him, the more I get confused. Right now, he has my discs.”

Techno tilted his head. He was there during Pogtopia but he has no idea about the discs nor ever heard of them. 

_‘Could it be?’_ His eyes almost widen at the conclusion.

No, no, that’s not what he needs to focus on right now. 

“-I’ve been exiled, you see, I’m a lone wolf, I’m a lone wolf-“

“Uh…” Techno wasn’t the one for conversation. You’d think with his speeches and love for reading, he’d know a thing or two for conversation cues. He doesn’t. He’s awkward, and not much of a type for socializing. “All that work for your country and you got exiled by them.”

Tommy raised his finger to protest but then pondered in thoughts.

_‘Is he thinking? Never knew he could do that.’_ Techno was shocked there was at least a brain cell for logic in his head. 

“Yeah!”

_‘Nevermind, he sucks.’_ Forget stealing, not being able to think is worse.

“But then I realized that the source of all of this, of all the conflicts, is my discs.”

Hm _...maybe he might have a brain after all.’_

“And I’m going to get them back.”

…

Nothing, that’s all. It’s just a silent treatment between them. Normally, Tommy would know what to do but it appears he doesn’t have much of a choice in this situation.

Tommy coughed loudly to cover up the silence (and to get attention like the annoying gremlin child he is). “And I was starting to work really hard and then I went...Woah, what about-“

“You decided to go to TechnoBlade?”

“Yeah, B*tch!” Tommy’s voice cracked at that one. 

“Wow, wow, wow…”

“And then I’m gonna spend 9 months farming Potatoes.”

“Tommy, hear me out here-“

“By the way, just to remember. One thing I remember, these past couple weeks have been very confusing with Dream, I do remember, I’m not losing my memory! I’m losing my sense of my emotions, but I very strongly remember what you did, Mr. Technoblade!” Mr. Shoot- Blow up Tubbo at JSchlatt’s command!”

Of course, he would remember that. That’s why he swore not to hurt Tubbo again. He grew up with Wilbur and Tommy before his adventures (he didn’t know much about Tubbo because he was already traveling as a teen). Pogtopia Wilbur was spiraling into insanity but it doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt when he knew he had to watch his long-time friend kill him. It doesn’t mean it was painful to see Ghostbur come to him and ask to sword-duel him like they did as children knowing he’s dead. Surely, it was as hell painful when the gremlin child ( ~~ _What happened to him? Who did this?_ ~~**_~~When did he become a soldier~~?_ ** _)_ enraged against him in the pit, not as the family they used to be, but a man of anger.

“-Look at that sign, look at that sign!” Techno turned around to the direction Tommy was pointing to,

“NO P*SSYS ALLOWED!”

He was shocked, to say the least, if he hasn’t noticed that sign before, he definitely noticed it now. An axe was in his right hand and he started breaking the sign.

“You know what you were, Technoblade? A BIG P*SSY!” Tommy was suddenly in front of him and pushed Techno away to protect the sign.

“You know that insult doesn’t even make sense-”

“So please leave my home!” 

“THIS IS MY HOUSE!”

“Please leave my room!”

Techno broke both signs.

“Hey, the DnRet sign!”

“The DnRet sign?”

“I need a Disclaimer here! You know what? I’ll do it by myself, I don’t need your assistance.”

“So…”

“C’mon!” Tommy pleaded. Huh. That’s new.

“Alright-“

“Goodbye!”

“We have two possibilities-“

“Goodbye!”

“W-we have two possibilities here-“

“Awesome, goodbye!”

Techno is already getting annoyed by the interruptions. “This is- this is my property.” Tommy then went ahead about the prime. “I’ll break the prime.”

“Wait, wait, wait, No.” The gremlin threw eyes of Ender near the prime bell. (It failed.)

“Why-why did you?”

“They were panic!”

“Those are valuables, you just wasted like...7 eyes! Wait, were those my eyes?”

_Chat:_

_HUH?!_

_Techno showing emotions???_

_LOLOL_

_Bruh_

_Remember guys, this is canon XD_

And there goes the silence except for chat but that’s only in Techno’s head.

“I don’t know why you’re here.” 

“I LIVE HERE!” Techno snapped. This was ridiculous but then Techno decided to calm down and act like the calm, ‘pacifist’ person he is. “Listen here, Tommy. Listen here, you want your discs back. Let me tell you something, Tommy. They took everything from you; L’manberg, those guys, they exiled you, they left you for dead-“

Tommy snorted, as he thought Techno was wrong or lying and went to sit down to the nearest bed.

“-they like.. whatever Dream did- they took everything from you and you know what Tommy? They tried to take everything from me. They put Phil under house arrest, they stole Carl, they took all of my items.” Techno hated relieving those memories but maybe there’s a chance for revenge.

“I’m thinking, Tommy, you know, there’s two things here we can do. One, you could get out of my house, you could just leave, you can’t stay here **OR** we could team up and we could take down L’manberg and get your discs back.”

“...you destroyed L’manberg, right?” Tommy asked, looking up, knowing the answer. 2 Withers was enough to haunt him. “You killed Tubbo.” 

“I-I-...I’m known to do that.”

“Uh, good day, leave my house.”

“This is my house, Tommy! You can leave, you want your discs back?”

“I don’t want to team up with you, you massive Pig prick! I don’t need to- wait. So you just-“ you may not hear the rest of the statement, but surely you can hear his scream.

“YOU LET THE ZOMBIES IN!” Techno and Tommy started slashing the Zombies.

“A BABY ZOMBIE!”

“NOOO, PHIL, WATCH OUT!” Techno laughed knowing he’s not here but at least there are no baby Zombies to attack Phil, the old man got a fear of that. (No, he doesn’t, Techno, however, thinks he does.)

“Alright, what are the possibilities?”

“One, you get out of here, leave, don’t come back-“

Tommy is just ringing the bell at this point.

“...You’re not listening.”

“Oh sorry, sorry, please wait a second-“

“You were like two seconds ago, please tell me the possibilities and now you’re like, No, sorry, wait. Should I stop speaking, your option, you could get the heck out of my house-“

“I CAN’T HEAR YOU!” He said quietly (haha Dumbledore, lol) as he rings the bell.

It’s surprising how Techno hasn’t killed Tommy yet and managed to deal with his sh*t.

“Sorry, sorry!” Tommy apologized before Techno pushed him away and broke the bell.

“Yeah, You can give me all my stuff back!” 

“Dude, why would I-“

“Or, two of us! Anarchy. Revenge! You do not want to ride that horse, Tommy.”

Tommy hopped off the horse before finding something else.

“As I was saying-“

“OH, THE EYES, THOSE ARE MY EYES NOW, B*TCH!” Tommy exclaimed before he threw all eyes away. For those reading out of context, they meant the eye of Ender.

“STOP! WHY ARE THERE ONLY LIKE 4 OF THEM?!”

“Uh no, you wronged me, Technoblade. So did L’manberg.”

To say Techno was mad is an understatement at this point. He’s furious.

“DO YOU WANT YOUR DISCS BACK, TOMMY?!”

“I will not team with you.” Damn, he's persistent. 

“Ok, bye! I guess you’ll never get your discs back, Tommy.” Techno went back into the direction of his home.

Tommy stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to Technoblade.

“No, well, I could get them back myself.” 

“Yeah, yeah right, you can’t even have your own house, you don’t even have a house, you’re living under my floorboards like a Raccoon!” Tommy continued walking in his direction taking glances at Techno every few seconds.

“There’s nothing wrong with being a Raccoon, d*ckhead.”

“Oh my god.” Tommy glanced around this time to see Techno facepalming himself before fixing his house. “Let me get these vines off my house.”

Although Techno isn’t looking from behind or owns a pair of eyes from the back, he can tell Tommy is reconsidering. He smirked, that’s good.

“You did-“ Tommy spoke out of nowhere. “-I’m in a very...you know, I’ve been very comical.” Tommy then coughed a few times again and placed his hand on his chest. Techno figured it might be because they’re outside and he lives in Antarctica. (Not really, but I used it to describe how cold it is and snow and also a reference to SMP Earth.) 

Tommy then attempted to take a few breaths. (Wanna know how? Check the lava mod video he made where Wilbur said something about breathing exercise.)

Techno was questioning Tommy even more at this point. “But if we’re being serious for a millisecond, you totally killed Tubbo, who was, who is my best friend.”

“And? You, he exiled you, Tommy.”

“Oh no, he acted only because Dream-“

“You’re his best friend? Does he think of you the same way, Tommy?” Techno asked. Tommy opened his mouth to protest but nothing came out of it. “You see, Tommy, I know a lot about putting trust in other people and having them betray that trust. Using me as a weapon and then casting me aside when it’s most convenient for them.” Tommy does know about trust and betrayal, but he also knows Techno isn’t aware yet. “Oh, just a little threat from Dream!” Techno imitated the people of L’manberg. “We gotta exile Tommy Innit! Oh, because Dream will get mad at us!” Tommy was surely getting triggered, Techno can see from how his fist clenches. “What’s the point of the government if it sells out its own citizens? If it doesn’t work? 

_Chat:_

_DAMN_

_...He literally doesn’t know, does he?_

_He will figure it out sooner or later._

_Bruh._

_Techno is an English major confirmed_

_Is this manipulation or just questioning? Yeah, I don’t know either._

_E_

“That’s why we have to take down the Government, Tommy.” The anarchist stated, regardless of the pacifist life. Screw Pacifist life, they ruined it for him. “You want to be friends with Tubbo? You wanna know what driven you apart? Why you don’t have the **discs?** It’s because of the government. If there was no government, you and Tubbo could be friends, you could have your discs back! There’d be nothing for Dream to threaten you!” And this was enough to persuade Tommy. (If only some parts were actually true.) “Join me. Let's destroy L’manberg.” 

“You promise me…” Techno knew that there has to be an exchange, a deal with benefits, and a price to keep but a promise is difficult to keep. “Promise me, we don’t have to be pals.” 

Techno figured this might be easy. Just make some plans, perform the so-called plans and you’re done, right?

“But you listen to me. You help get the Discs, I don’t wanna destroy L’manberg.”

Ok, Techno wasn’t expecting this. “Woah, Woah, we will get the details on the way, alright?” 

“Technoblade,” Tommy said seriously. “I am a huge fan of minor terrorism.” 

“That’s just what I need to hear.” Techno smiled.

Tommy coughed again and it was at this moment Techno realized he was shivering. “Oh sorry, you can come in.”

And thus, a deal was made.


End file.
